walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Philip Blake (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Philip Blake (TV Series). TV Series Season 3 Governorportrait.jpg Governorportrait.png HR Governor.jpg Season 3 Cast Pic.jpg Governor.1.1.png Yahoo News S3 Governor.jpg Aneye.png govtv1.png Gov3A.png HR M Characters2.jpg HR M CHaracters.jpg AMC-TWD-KEYART_0440_RGB.jpg PhilipSeason3.jpg The governor and the best soldiers.jpg large-1.jpeg "Walk With Me" Philips03e03walkwithme.png Bantvgov.png Governor04.jpg Govtvs, 10.png PhilipWoodbury.jpg Govtvs, 6.png Walking-dead-embed1.jpg CorpBradshotbyGovernor (Walk With Me).PNG BradShot (Walk With Me).PNG Vlcsnap-2014-02-20-16h28m35s242.png Tim01.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-24-16h47m29s184.png Timbowman.jpg Govtvs, 1.png Gov01.jpg Govtvs, 2.png Govtvs, 3.png Govtvs, 4.png Govtvs, 5.png Govtvs, 7.png Govtvs, 8.png Govtvs, 9.png Govtvs, 11.png govtv157.png Untitled3.png Phillipnissan.png Governorandrea2.jpg Governorandrea1.jpg The-walking-dead-photo03 500x333.jpg walkingdead7.jpg 4-Walking-Dead-S3-TWD_GP_303_0607_0301.jpg Unnamedsoldier-1.jpg TWD-303-z.jpg The Governor ep 3.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-07h42m44s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h04m06s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h01m47s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h02m36s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h02m58s53.png Timgovernor.jpg Stevensgovwelles.jpg Groupcctgbmb.jpg Governor08.jpg Governor07.jpg Governor06.jpg Governor05.jpg Governor03.jpg Governor02.jpg Governor crowley bowman.jpg Govandreamichonnemilton.jpg Goverrrrrrr.jpg Goodgov.jpg Blakefam.jpg Zombie Tank.jpg Merle-Milton-Governor.jpg Twd303-002104.jpg Twd303-002713.jpg Twd303-001900.jpg Twd303-001622.jpg Twd303-001929.jpg Twd303-003045.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h02m26s220.png TWD-Episode-303-Main-590.jpg Untitled1.png Morning in Woodbury.jpg Blake Family (Walk with Me).png "Killer Within" KillerWith.1.png The-walking-dead-photo01 500x332.jpg Killer Within.15.jpg Killer Within.22.jpg Killer Within.21.jpg Killer Within.20.jpg Killer Within.18.jpg Killer Within.26.jpg Killer Within.24.jpg Killer Within.61.jpg Killer Within.60.jpg Killer Within.59.jpg Killer Within.58.jpg Killer Within.57.jpg Killer Within.56.jpg Killer Within.55.jpg Killer Within.53.jpg Killer Within.51.jpg Killer Within.48.jpg Killer Within.47.jpg Killer Within.46.jpg Killer Within.45.jpg Killer Within.83.jpg Killer Within.81.jpg Killer Within.79.jpg Killer Within.78.jpg Killer Within.77.jpg Killer Within.75.jpg Killer Within.73.jpg Killer Within.72.jpg Killer Within.69.jpg Killer Within.68.jpg Killer Within.67.jpg Killer Within.66.jpg Killer Within.64.jpg The Gov.S3.1.png Twd304-002384.jpg Killer Within.65.jpg Killer Within.63.jpg Killer Within.74.jpg Killer Within.76.jpg Killer Within.82.jpg Killer Within.70.jpg Killer Within.71.jpg "Say the Word" Govicon aaa.jpg Woodburybackground.jpg Open wide.jpg Governortalking.jpg Governor 03.jpg Governor 02.jpg Governor 01.jpg TWD RK 305 0703 0593.jpg TWD GP 305 0629 0127.jpg Michonne 01.jpg Blake Family (Say the Word).png "Hounded" governor.jpg Hounded.12.jpg Hounded.10.jpg Hounded.9.jpg Hounded.19.jpg Ep6 Gov and Andrea.png Hounded.1.45.jpg Hounded.1.42.jpg Hounded.1.40.jpg Hounded.1.38.jpg Hounded.1.37.jpg Hounded.1.35.jpg Hounded.1.31.jpg Hounded.1.30.jpg Andrea and The Governor 3x06 (1).jpg andreaphilipseas3.PNG Twd306-002963.jpg Andrea and The Governor 3x06 (2).jpg Blake Family (Hounded).png "When the Dead Come Knocking" Philipmerleep7.JPG Philiprefusesandrea.JPG TWD GP 307 0725 0307.jpg Twd307-003241.jpg Twd307-002989.jpg Twd307-001384.jpg Twd307-000785.jpg TWDS3E07 08.jpg WD307HD 1180.jpg "Made to Suffer" TheGovCrop.PNG The Governors True Form.png Suffer.8.png Suffer.7.png Suffer.6.png Suffer.5.png Suffer.4.png Penny Philip 3x08.jpg GovernorEyeStab.png WoundedGovernor.png TWD GP 308 0807 0091.jpg TWD GP 308 0806 0095.jpg Arena.JPG Governor Gouged Eye.png The Walking Dead S03E08 2934.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 2930.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 2684.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 1990.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 1509.jpg TWDS3E08 35.jpg Michonne vs Philip.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 2247.jpg WD308HD_2057.jpg MTSUZI.png Blake Family (Made to Suffer).png Aquarium 3x08.jpg "The Suicide King" PhilipTSK.JPG RichDeathBan.png The Governor Shoots Rich.jpg Governor.jpeg TWD TR 309 0810 0361.jpg TWD GP 309 0815 0458.jpg 223560 268464869952282 101184364 n.jpg The Gov.jpg TWD 1195.jpg TWD 0220 (1).jpg TWD 0191.jpg TWD 0181.jpg 640px-1-the-walking-dead1.jpg 800px-TWDS3E09 19.jpg TWD 0047.jpg "Home" Twd-11.jpg Andrea 10 2.jpg Governoraug.png TWD GP 310 0831 0210.jpg TWD GP 310 0831 0022.jpg Walking-Dead-310-BTS-03.jpg Walking-Dead-310-BTS-02.jpg Walking-Dead-310-BTS-01.jpg Stryu.png Home.10.jpg Home.9.jpg Home.7.jpg Home.11.jpg Home.27.jpg Home.24.jpg Home.23.jpg Home.21.jpg Home.18.jpg 800px-TWDS3E10_31.jpg Nickelgun.jpg "I Ain't a Judas" Philip Blake, The Governor I ain't a Judas 2.JPG Philip Blake, The Governor I ain't a Judas 3.JPG Philip Blake, The Governor I ain't a Judas 4.JPG Philip Blake, The Governor I ain't a Judas.JPG TWDs03_02.jpg AAJ16.jpg AAJ15.jpg AAJ12.jpg AAJ11.jpg Governor and Woodbury extras.png WD311HD 2086.jpg WD311HD 1531.jpg "Arrow on the Doorpost" governoreyepatch.png TWD-Episode-313-Main-590.jpg 1362603602.jpg 130208photo-eyepatch.jpg Gobernador Ep.13.jpg govwhiskey.png Arrow Gov Hands.jpg governoreye.png TWD GP 313 1010 0295.jpg PTGB_AotD.jpg I_Want_Michonne.jpg Michonne_in_2_Days.jpg TWD GP 313 1009 0234.jpg TWD GP 313 1009 0194.jpg Walking-Dead-313-bts-b.jpg "Prey" PhilipPP.jpg Walking-Dead-314-06.jpg Andreaphilip.png TWD GP 314 1109 0131.jpg Prey Milton and Gov.jpg Prey Governor Chain.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0150.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0144.jpg Twd314002262.jpg Twd314002395.jpg Twd314002410.jpg Twd314-000403.jpg 640px-Twd314001018.jpg Twd314002976.jpg Prey9.jpg Prey8.jpg Prey6.jpg Prey19.jpg Prey13.jpg Prey11.jpg PDVD 003.JPG "This Sorrowful Life" TWDS3E15 11.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-25-01h10m43s117.png Merle fights Gov..jpg Sorrow Governor Bite.jpg Walking-Dead-315-BTS-02.jpg Merlegov.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-25-01h11m41s197.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-25-14h25m07s154.png "Welcome to the Tombs" PBlakeattackS3.jpg PhilipWTTT.png GovWTTT.png PDVD 002.JPG Milton Death Pic 1.png Twd316-000765.jpg Nicholas Wayne Whatley as Woodbury Survivor (WTTT).png Darylnke3.jpg Tyreese sasha.jpg Tombs Governor Mad.png 11dea5124008a0f086a778eaa4e9057a.jpg 29b2136758699d71d9925795306c68da.png Gobernador_3x16_Welcome_to_the_tombs.jpg Woodbury soldiers2.PNG Gobernador 3X16.jpg Tombs Karen playing dead.jpg TWD GP 316 1116 0124-630x419.jpg TWD 3X16 Gobernador.jpg Screaming.png Poormilton.png Intheprison.png Philip...png Gov Beretta Nickel.png Tombs Ty and Gov.jpg Paul Death Pic.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-02h13m48s217.png Untitled.JPG AMCpicWttT3.png AMCpicWttT5.png Governoraug2.jpg Twd316-000713.jpg Twd316-001005.jpg Walking-Dead-316-f.jpg Walking-Dead-316-c.jpg Walking-Dead-316-l.jpg Twd316-000407.jpg TWD Woodbury Excursion.png TWD S3E16 26.jpg TWD S3E16 47.jpg Martinez, Extra (Nikki O'Neal) and Philip - Welcome To The Tombs.jpg 3x16 massacre.jpg AMCpicWttT6.png Woodbury soldiers3.PNG Jeep.JPG Season 4 PhilipCastPhoto4.jpg 1209218_640262885995116_404144406_n.jpg "Internment" Governor-internment-650x364.jpg The Governor 4x05.jpg TheGovernor405 (1).jpg "Live Bait" Philip Live Bait.png LB Governor Morning After.png LB Governor Beardo.png LB Governor Chess.png The Governor 4x06.png TWD-Episode-406-Main-590-23y20549823598g2t4-5g32t.jpg ThCACEJ8CG.jpg IMG10143.jpg IMG10139.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-S04E06-Live-Bait-003.jpg ThCA1858CV.jpg TheGovernor406.jpg Blake family portrait (Live Bait).png Blake family portrait (Live Bait) 5.png Blake family portrait (Live Bait) 6.png Shumpert (live bait).png Blake family portrait (Live Bait) 3.png Blake family portrait (Live Bait) 2.png vlcsnap-2014-04-05-09h20m18s23.png vlcsnap-2014-04-05-09h26m35s34.png vlcsnap-2014-04-05-09h25m57s65.png vlcsnap-2014-04-08-22h32m46s149.png Live Bait 23.png Live Bait 25.png Live Bait 28.png Live Bait 29.png Live Bait 31.png TWDS4E06 01.jpg TWDS4E06_04.jpg TWDS4E06_07.jpg TWDS4E06 08.jpg TG MC.jpg the-walking-dead-the-governor-spaghettios.jpg Live bait 2.jpg govenorLiveBait.jpg Safe image.jpg 029395a5b12b4577c553d11be40cde92.jpg Td-episode-406-poll-560-325x200.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Screen-shot-2013-11-17-at-11-21-19-pm2.png Wdb01.jpg 3a48aafa40aa4926c964bd6d6757dc71.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-11-18-at-8.29.47-AM.png 550x309x20131118-shot0007.png.pagespeed.ic.PlPX9Z1i 2.png sble001141.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h44m53s0.png sble00109.jpg o-governador-the-walking-dead-s04e06-Live-Bait2.jpg C5d23e17d3fe8c7634bc4d3e30ca458fTWD406GP07100267-1384985470.jpg TG abandoned Live Bait.jpg Tara TG on the road Live Bait.jpg TG dismayed truck.jpg Bearded TG Live Bait hospital.jpg ThCAKQ9A88.jpg ThNCSQ2SRE.jpg "Dead Weight" TheGov407.jpg DW Governor Hunting.png DW Governor Observing.png DW Governor Lake.png DW Governor Golf.png DW Governor Camp.png Dead-Weight-007.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-S04E06-Live-Bait-005.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-S04E06-Live-Bait-004.jpg TheGov407(2).jpg Twds4gn-9.jpg The-walking-dead-dead-weight-4.jpg DW Pete and Gov.png DW Scouting.png TG&Pete407.png WalkingDeadS04E07M4A1-2.png DiningTable.png WalkingDeadS04E07Beretta92FS.png MartinezMurdered.jpg Martinez camp survivors (Dead Weight).jpg TGMurderingMartinez.jpg WalkingDeadS04E07AUG.png The.Walking.Dead .S04E07.jpg Twd.....jpg dead,,.jpg The-Walking-Dead-04x07-15.jpg governor-bad-decision.jpg Sble00344.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-S04E07-Dead-Weight-009.jpg Ustv-the-walking-dead-s04-e07-7.jpg The-governor-dead-weight.jpg 40706da2e49cdc605ff51e3c4ed4f2efTWD407GP07290308-1384884942.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-25-17h41m17s48.png twd-gifs-dead-weight.jpg TWD 407 GP 0725 0113.jpg oneye.jpg Group.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-09h35m29s146.png Dead Weight 22.png Dead Weight 23.png Dead Weight 25.png Dead Weight 26.png Dead Weight 27.png Dead Weight 28.png Sble00346-700x400.jpg Meghan.png Mitch Pete TG woods scavenge.jpg TG woods scavenge.jpg Caesar TG Lilly Meghan dead weught.jpg Lilly TG Dead Weight.jpg TG CM camp lunch.jpg The Governor dead weight cabin.jpg TG CM Dead Weight cabin.jpg Governador-tanque-the-walking-dead-dead-weight.jpg the-walking-dead-season-4-ep-7-dead-weight-trailer-and-clip.jpg 198350.jpg 0407-0973.jpg MartinesCampGov.png "Too Far Gone" PhilipBlakeTFG.jpg TFG.png TFG Governor Negotiations.png TFG Governor Convincing.png TFG Governor Converse.png TFG Philip Blake.png TheGovernor408(4).png Philip Blake Too Far Gone 2.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 3.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 5.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 6.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 9.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 10.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 11.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 13.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 14.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 15.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 16.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 17.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 19.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 20.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 21.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 22.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 23.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 12.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 7.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 4.JPG TWDS04E08BerettaNickel.png TWDS04E08Beretta.png TWDS04E08BAR.png MV5BMjIyODc0MTE5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjQzNzI3MDE@. V1. SX640 SY960 .jpg TGTank.jpg TGTooFarGone.jpg ThCARUN35Z.jpg TheGovernor408.png TheGovernor408(2).png TheGovernor408(3).png MeghanDies.png ThCAG8BDPQ.jpg The Governor - Kill Them All.jpg The Governor's Miltia.jpg Prison Assault.jpg TFG Meaghan Dead.png TFG Hershel Sword.png TFG Campers Firing.png TFG Hershel Surrender.png Too Far Gone 24.png TWDUZI.png Thumbnail....png Ustv-the-walking-dead-s04-e08-7.jpg Thumb3 8de34a4f-d8af-9efb-8919-c3fad825240a TWD 408 GP 0801 0286.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-13h01m11s140.png Ustv-the-walking-dead-s04-e08-4.jpg Ustv-the-walking-dead-s04-e08-6.jpg 0c3bd006-bfd2-d853-2a1f-add362b773b5 TWD 408 GP 0802 0153-480x300.jpg David-morrissey-meyrick-murphy-the-walking-dead-too-far-gone-01-1280x720.png ThCAH9TE8M.jpg NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!.jpg The Governor mythical 4x08.jpg The Governor sworde 4x08.jpg Rick fighting Phillip!.jpg Walking-dead-too-far.jpg In-lena-veritas-the-walking-dead-408-too-far--L-fPj2To.png LastofHershel.png Davidmorrissey-hershel-decapitation-the-walking-dead-too-far-gone-01-1280x720.png TooFarGoneGovernorBloodyFace.png the-walking-dead-recap-4x8-too-far-gone.png Govspeech.jpg the.walking.dead.s04e08.hdtv.x264-2hd.mp4_001487068.jpg Dw-131.png QAEiLVV.jpg Rv..jpg TFG: Lilly Brian leaving.jpg TFG: Lilly Brian.jpg TFT: The Governor motivates.jpg TFG:Alisha Mitch TG.jpg TFG:Meghan Brian before leaving.jpg TFG:Lilly Brian over Meghan.jpg TFG:Governor returns.jpg TFG:In front of the fences.jpg Too Far Gone 2.png Too Far Gone 21.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-13h10m12s166.png GovStabbed.png Dump.jpg MV5BMTU4NDU4Mjc1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzUzNzI3MDE@. V1. SX640 SY960 .jpg MV5BMTQzNzU2NDk5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTMzNzI3MDE@. V1. SX640 SY967 .jpg TWD5..png Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-13h11m16s31.png Too Far Gone 26.png GovDies.png "After" TGAfterStabandShotRIP.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4x8-40.jpg GovernorCorpseAfter.png Category:Character Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries